


We need to talk

by DAnGeRoUsCuRsE



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, First time posting here, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, contemplation of love, honestly I have no idea why I did this, just stating my opinion, looking back at the past, not hating on Serena btw, sorry for any errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10277750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAnGeRoUsCuRsE/pseuds/DAnGeRoUsCuRsE
Summary: Ash was happy with Serena. He might even love her! Or so he thought. Naturally things get complicated and feelings change when he sees Misty. The emphasis on "might" has never been more huge.Note: This is more of a contemplation of love and there's  barely a plot and yes, this is pokeshipping. Don't like, don't read, please.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, the Velveteen Rabbit or anything else really.
> 
> This is just a random idea that popped into my head and I decided to try and write it down. Sorry for any spelling mistakes in advance and if you don't like pokeshipping, then don't read. Also, I'm not trying to bash Serena if some of you might think that.

**We need to talk**

 

Ash was happy with Serena.

Or so he thought.

He liked kissing her good night and playing with her hair. He enjoyed buying her small gifts like the blue ribbon to remember him and he appreciated how she was always there to cheer him on. He also found it impressive how well she planned her outfits and groomed herself, especially when all he did in the morning was brush his teeth after breakfast, comb his hair and take the occasional shower whenever that was possible.

She was beautiful, no doubt and sweet and caring too.

She excited him, made him breathless and drunk on her kisses.

Serena even knew how to cook and listened to him talk about pokemon!

She didn't seem to mind how oblivious he could be and while her thinking of him as a hero could get exhausting, it made him try his hardest so that he'd never disappoint her.

He might even love her.

Or so he thought.

But something was off. Serena was perfect and obviously more than worth it but…

she wasn't the perfect one _for him_. Whatever they had, it wasn't love, at least not completely. He was old enough to know the difference by now.

Still, staring at Misty with his mouth hung wide open, he was reminded of how beautiful _she_ was and her sweet voice rang softly through the air, the undertone of compassion in it easily rivalling Serena's. Something in his chest tightened and this _, this_ was love, right?

"Misty." He breathed, eyes shining as he pulled her into a tight hug. He was taller than her now. When did she get so small? A slight smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he thought of how annoyed she'd be, once she noticed. It was strange how much things could change in what felt like only a blink of an eye, despite resembling more of an eternity for him.

As the years passed, they had slowly lost contact, something he had always scolded himself for. That hadn't meant that he had forgotten her though. How could he? She was his first traveling companion. His best friend. Everything he knew Serena should've been, _could've been._

But not now.

Not now that he had seen Misty and had been reminded of how much he cared about her, how _greener_ the grass on the other side was. Guilt gripped at him as he scolded himself for thinking like that. He was in a _relationship._

Despite his thoughts, he hugged her a little tighter for a little longer. Her red hair had grown and was put into a loose ponytail that flowed freely down her back. It was a little messy, unlike how tidy Serena's hair was. He liked how messy it was though, preferred it even.

Then he let her go, the warmth he had felt fading from him rapidly as he forced himself not to reach out for her and hold her a second time.

He studied her, disbelief still gracing his features as he took in hers. She looked just as surprised but as happy as he was, her thin lips curled upwards and eyes bright. He couldn't help but notice how she… matured. She was no longer a 10 year old tomboy. Not completely at least. Her dark green shirt complimented her eyes and she wore regular denim shorts that showed off her long legs, her red suspenders switched for neutral black ones. Really, it was nothing special. She was no Serena.

Still, his heart beat quickened just the slightest bit. She was beautiful, always had been wether she was dressed up or not. Even covered in mud, he'd recognise her and internally compliment her all the same. Being with her felt like being at home… and maybe that made her even more precious to him than Serena was, wether he was willing to admit it yet or not.

"You're shorter than me now." He blurted out, a playful smile on his face as he prepared himself for a shouting match as a similar smile made its way on her face.

Her blue green eyes narrowed and her stance shifted to something more challenging. He mirrored it and already, he could feel a rush spreading through him, reminding him of the start of every amazing pokemon battle he had ever had.

And then they started fighting and it was _thrilling,_ the adrenaline coursing through his veins never-ending as he insulted her and pulled at her proverbial pig tails, genuine fondness notable in his voice despite the harsh words. She wasn't much better, the slight twist of her lips and fiery spark in her eyes just as lively and rough.

He didn't have to be careful of stepping on her feelings. They both knew each other too well for that to ever be a serious problem.

And she could keep up, her own taunts and snarks violent and colourful.

He didn't have to slow down and be gentle with her. He wasn't her mentor figure. He didn't have to be. They had each other's backs and while being a hero in Serena's eyes was nice, he appreciated how he didn't have to be Misty's though that'd never stop him from dropping everything to help her even if she didn't need or sometimes even want it.

This was Misty, someone he could call his equal. She pushed him to his limits and over in the best of ways, helping him grow and keeping him on his toes in a way they both knew he needed.

Warmth returned in his chest and somewhere far away at the deepest most unreachable part of his heart and brain, a voice reminded him that he should've been back to Serena and the rest by now. He had said that it would only take 20 minutes, that he was just going to go for a walk and get his Pikachu some ketchup to cheer it up since it was still resting.

But dishing out another compliment disguised as an insult, his rationality faded away as he grabbed her hand and dragged her into a café, her answering laugh loud and free, so much unlike Serena's. He liked it though. A lot. It was completely _Misty_ and it went without saying that he loved her at the very least platonically. Another voice told him that this was wrong, he had a _girlfriend_ but Misty somehow seemed more important. In fact, she _was_ more important to him or perhaps just as important, only in a different way.

But wasn't he possibly in love with Serena?

Was that love?

He ordered the both of them sundaes, getting chocolate for himself and strawberry for her. She smiled and it was radiant, filling him with awe as it practically lit up the entire room. He liked it a lot too. He thought of Serena's smile which could be just as joyous but always more contained. Why couldn't she ever smile like Misty did? What was she afraid of?

Sitting down at a table, he reached out his hand to hold hers. A red blush covered her cheeks but she didn't pull it away. He blushed slightly too and nearly pulled his hand away out of embarrassment but he didn't. How could he when it felt so _right_?

"Why're you here?" He asked, curiosity lacing his voice.

"Would you rather I go?" She retorted, mirth evident. It was a simple and innocent question but just the thought of her leaving so soon and because of _him_ nearly gave him heart attack.

"Nah you can stay. It's not like I can get you to leave anyway." He scoffed, making sure to keep his tone light as he tried to hide away his momentary panic. Still, he tightened his grip on her hand nearly possessively _._ She was more than welcome to stay.

_Serena_ , he reminded himself but the more he thought of her, the less he seemed to remember what was so great about her. Obviously he considered her a good friend. Earlier he had considered her a good girlfriend too. She still was one really; after all she hadn't changed but somehow he had.

Or maybe his feelings for Misty had always been there.

Internally groaning, he paid for both their bills despite Misty's bashful complaints and lead her outside.

"Where are you staying? I'll walk you there." He offered, giving her a kind smile.

"The pokemon center. You're staying there too, right?" She replied, giving him a smile of her own that caused his to widen into something more genuine. He nodded.

She always managed to bring out the best of him, even the _worst_ yet somehow, she never left.

And maybe, _just maybe_ that was what love was. Love was clearly madness but something less temporary, more permanent. It was getting beautiflies in your stomach, feeling breathless and excitement -everything he had and felt with Serena- and then some. It wasn't just _being in_ love. It was _loving_ , something eternal and inextinguishable like an inner flame that burnt and kept you warm and gave you a reason to live and be happy. It was something that would last long after you were gone, kept safe from time in memories and dreams.

He had thought that there was a possibility that he was in love with Serena but if he thought about it, _really_ thought about it, what about later? What about when the fun wore off and they eventually had to part ways? The image of their future that Serena had ingrained in his mind was rapidly fading and the more he thought about it, there hadn't been much to picture in the first place. A white picket fence surrounding a beautiful house and kids. He'd have a steady job and she'd be the trophy housewife. One he had never really wanted in the first place.

He hadn't even realised that he found her attractive until 3 months ago! The idea felt absurd now and left a bitter taste on his tongue.

It came out of nowhere like an unexpected volcanic eruption and with Misty's presence, it seemed to disappear as fast as it had come. He briefly wondered if his confusion would pass once Misty left but he knew that that wouldn't happen. Whatever bond he seemed to have with Misty, it was old, older and stronger than what he seemed to have - or _had -_ with Serena.

When he thought of a future with Misty, he somehow saw random daydreams and his own hopes for the future that he had never even known existed.

There'd be traveling and discovering new regions with beautiful colourful flowers and interesting pokemon as well as wondrous cultures. There'd battling and excitement and maybe kids, when they were older and decided to settle down and build a home somewhere. Until then, there'd be nothing holding them back from jumping off cliffs and diving in the deepest oceans and flying through the highest clouds because all they'd ever need to feel at home was each other or the at the least the thought of one another or a simple reminder.

That was even how the past years without her had gone by!

He'd be traveling and he'd look at the gifts she gave him and hold them close to him to sate him until their next call. He loved her and there was no denying it now in the way he had dropped his compassionate behaviour in favour of fighting with Dawn to protect the lure Misty had given him. It was obvious with how he'd pass on buying snack to save up his money to call her instead, so clear in how he had told Max that a good friend of his had left him and he missed her everyday.

It was supporting her and comforting her and having her return the favour.

Somehow, even after they stopped travelling together, he remembered her crystal clear and she stayed a part of him.

_This_ was love.

It wasn't temporary moments of madness that were filled with breathless pants and so easily forgotten excitement.

He _loved_ her, really _loved_ her in a way he knew he'd never be able to love Serena.

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest. Now he just had to make sure she felt the same way about him. But first.

First, he had break up with Serena and explain everything to her before he officially got together with Misty. How could he explain himself though? _Love_ it was… he glanced nervously around, trying to catch inspiration from the decorative sayings and sculptures that were there to set the romantic mood of the region. He briefly read through one cheesy line after another before putting all of his attention into partially memorising a particular sign that hung from a lamp.

He slowed down subtly to read it, Misty too lost in her own thoughts to point out or even notice the strange behaviour.

**_"Those that truly love, have roots that grow towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossom have fallen from their branches, they find that they are one tree and not two."_ **

That. That explained it perfectly and he now had a newfound appreciation for the Kalos region.

At first the idea that Kalos was based off of the fictional romance country France had unsettled him a bit but now he was more than grateful for it.

If there was any time for cheesy romantic lines and explanations, now would be it.

And as the sight of the Pokemon Center came into view and a pacing form of a fashionable girl next to a 6 year old and her blonde brother could be noticed, he came to a decision and paused, grabbing a surprised Misty and turning her to face him.

Breaking their comfortable silence, he began to talk.

"I'm not good with words or feelings but I have something things I need to tell you. I have a girlfriend." He took a deep breath waited for her stomach it first. Her eyes dimmed slightly and her smile slipped off of her face but she quickly replaced it with a fake one. He internally winced at it, partially happy because it meant that she had to have some feelings for him and on the other hand grimacing at having hurt her. It'd be okay soon though.

"That's great, As-" She started, ever the supportive best friend but he cut her off.

"But I'm going to break up with her." She froze, her mouth forming an "o" as some light began to return to her eyes. Hope it seemed. He smiled weakly at her as he continued.

"She's amazing but I was never quite sure wether I loved her or not. Then I met you today and suddenly everything became so obvious. I mean, first it took me a while but now I'm 100% sure when I say that I don't love her. I don't think I ever will either and I don't want to lead her on when I now know that there is such a high chance I won't ever love her the way she deserves to be loved.

She's perfect and worth everything I have ever done for her but she's not the perfect one for me and now I know why. She can't be the perfect one for me when somebody else is already that person. Somebody else who I'm looking at right now." He rushed out, observing the way her eyes gradually widened with every sentence. Red blossomed on her cheeks, easily mirroring his own burning cheeks and her eyes sparkled with unbridled joy, something that he knew must've been shining in his own eyes. Still. As the second ticked by, she remained silent and he was starting to become anxious. She was still shellshocked but he wasn't even completely done yet!

Finally -

"I love you, Misty. We had roots that grew towards each other underground and now, even after we stopped travelling and all the pretty blossom have fallen from our branches, I think we've - or at least _I've_ \- found that we are one tree and not two now." he blurted out as a finishing touch. Movement caught the corners of his eyes and he tilted his head to the side slightly and internally sighed at the sight of Serena. This wasn't going to be pretty and he could already imagine the tears streaming down her face. He couldn't continue leading her on though, especially not when it would only upset the both of them further and he _just_ confessed to Misty.

"What?" Misty laughed, her voice shaky and strangely delicate and he was slightly disappointed at her reply. He still needed a direct answer from her.

"I read it on a sign somewhere around here. Thank god, this place has a romance theme and has cheesy lines and ornaments everywhere." He explained casually though he began shuffling around on his spot, one eye trained on the quickly approaching brunette and the other on her. Then he turned to give her his full attention again.

"Mist… I'm going to break up with her either way but… but do you feel the same?" He prompted her, hope lighting up his eyes once again as he gnawed at the inside of his cheek.

Then the shock wore off and his lips stretched upwards again, revealing teeth as he took in how overjoyed she looked. Her lips moved slightly and he noticed that there was still some ice cream at the corner of her lips. Again, she was beautiful and those that thought otherwise just didn't understand.

The words were about to leave her lips when there was a flash of red and his breath got knocked out off his lungs as Misty flung herself at him, holding him in a tight hug that he eagerly returned with a relieved grin tugging at his lips. This _had_ to be a yes.

"I love you too." She whispered and her voice cracked slightly. He hugged her tighter and lifted her up, causing her to giggle as he spun her around. He wanted to kiss her but he still had to keep things relatively platonic between them.

He hadn't broken up with Serena yet.

Deciding that it was time to face the music, he gently set her down and let his gaze drift to where a shocked Serena was standing.

He glanced back at Misty and the giddy smile on her face lessened to a degree.

"Do what you have to but think this through, okay? You can still turn back. Maybe… maybe you don't even love me after all and your confession or sudden feelings are just some sort of spur of the moment thing." She murmured, biting her lip. He shook his head.

"There was never a turning back. I fell for you bit by bit and now. Now I've reached a point where I can't fall for you anymore and sometimes loving you so much hurts but when you love someone, you don't really mind it." He reassured her, keeping his voice low as he added in a reference to a quote from the Velveteen Rabbit, a book his mother used to read him.

Misty nodded, eyes shining again and lips twitching upwards even when she tried to keep her happiness contained.

Relaxing a little, he gave her a nervous smile before turning to Serena and walking towards her. Serena straightened up a bit, her eyes shining and hair tidy. She really was beautiful but how he had ever considered his feelings for her more than jus a passing fling at the very most, he didn't know.

"Serena…" He started, gently calling her name, something in his voice giving away his intentions as she tensed and her actions became antsy. Still, he kept a smile on his face, not wanting to worry or hurt her any more than necessary. Everything had worked out so far and it seemed today was his lucky day when it came to words and articulating and forming sentences. He could get through this. He _would_ get through this. After all, he was no longer a 10 year old boy either.

He took a deep breath and then looked at her earnestly straight in the eyes.

"We need to talk."


End file.
